Love Rises in Belgium
by AdoreblaGirl13
Summary: Draco, Hermione, Astoria, Ginny, Theo pergi untuk menghadiri pertukaran pelajar di Belgia.. bagaimana hubungan pertemanan mereka berlima? akankah Draco menyadari perasaannya atau akankah Hermione sanggup memilih di antara dua pilihan cinta yang begitu memabukan? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Rises in Belgium**

**Disclaimer: mereka semua punya tante J.K Rownling :D**

"Miss Granger, bisakah sehabis pelajaran hari ini kau datang ke ruanganku? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku sampaikan" Suara khas professor Goodnight memasuki telingaku.

"Baiklah, Professor" Balasku segera, dan tanpa menunggu balasan darinya aku segera membalikan badanku dan berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya. Aku tentu tidak mau terlambat di pelajaran favoritku ini.

Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung duduk di sebelah Ginny. Ku perhatikan wajah Ginny yang sedang murung. "Kau kenapa, Gin?" tanyaku yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dari Ginny. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, _toh_ jika misalnya Ginny mempunyai masalah cepat atau lambat dia akan menceritakannya padaku.

"Baiklah. Selamat siang, anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang 'Perbedaan Perekonomian Muggle dengan Penyihir' ada yang bisa menyebutkan apa saja perbedaan-perbedaan itu?" Tanya Professor Dennis. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengacungkan tanganku tetapi entah mengapa hari ini aku terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan guru favoritku ini.

Seisi kelas menatapku dengan bingung seolah olah aku baru saja memilih untuk menelan satu kaleng pake daripada memakan sebuah melon. Sekarang gantian Ginny yang bertanya ada apa denganku. Aku membalasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya malas berbicara hari ini dan disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari Ginny.

Kelas hari ini berjalan lancar. Essay yang diminta oleh Professor McLaggen telah aku serahkan. dan hari ini tidak ada guru yang memberikanku pr. Berarti untuk dua hari kedepan aku bisa bermanja manja drumah atau pergi _shopping _ bersama Ginny. Tanpa terasa kini aku telah sampai di depan ruang kerja Professor Goodnight. Aku mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara Professor Goodnight yang mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk.

Aku memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat si _Ferret Pirang Bodoh_ itu sedang berbincang dengan Professor Goodnight. "Maaf, Professor. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya anda ingin bicarakan? dan menngapa juga ada disini?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi. Aku tidak akan tahan berlama lama disini bersama _ferret _itu.

"Duduklah, Miss Granger. Saya meminta kehadiran kalian berdua disini karena saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" hening sejenak. Aku mulai berpikir apa yang mungkin akan dibicarakan oleh Professor Goodnight. dan apa hubungannya dengan aku dan _ferret_ ini.

"Kalian tentunya tahu bahwa Persatuan Universitas Sihir Eropa akan mengadakan pertukaran pelajar. dan karena kalian adalah salah satu murid berprestasi di kampus ini maka kalian berlimalah yang akan mewakili kampus kita" ucap Professor Goodnight dengan diiringi seulas senyum. Aku baru saja membuka mulut ketika si _ferret _itu bertanya "Maaf, Professor. Tadi anda mengatakan bahwa akan ada lima orang yang mewakili kampus kita untuk pertukaran pelajar. Siapa tepatnya mereka?" Sial, tadi aku baru saja ingin menanyakan hal itu. Lalu Professor Goodnight menjawab "Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu kalian ya. Baiklah yang akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajaran tahun ini adalah Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Grannger, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Nott dan Mrs. Greengrass" Aku bersyukur bahwa kali ini Ginny akan ikut dalam pertukaran pelajar. Tetapi aku masih penasaran, di kampus ini ka nada dua Mrs. Greengrass. Yang satu Daphne Greengrass anak Desain dan adiknya Astoria Greengrasss anak jurusan Hukum. Aku berharap yang akan ikut nanti adalah Daphne. Karena jika boleh jujur aku lebih dekat dengan Daphne daripada Astoria.

"Mrs. Astoria Greengrass maksudku. dan kalian akan berangkat satu minggu lagi. Jika tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini" lanjut Professor Goodnight. Aku dan Malfoy sontak berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Professor Goodnight.

Tak terasa besok aku, Ginny, Nott, Greengrass dan Malfoy akan berangkat ke Universitas Sihir Belgia. Aku dan Ginny sedang mengemasi barang barang kami yang akan kami bawa untuk empat minggu kedepan. Ginny menyimpan koper biru mudanya di dekat perapian. Sedangkan aku masih mengecek ulang perlengkapanku untuk disana. Aku membawa beberapa pakaian formal karena siapa tahu saja bahwa disana akan ada beberapa pesta yang mengharuskan kita memakai pakaian formal. Tak lupa aku membawa kamera kesayanganku. Aku ingin mengabadikan momen momen indah di Belgia nanti. Setelah selesai mengecek perlengkapanku aku menaruh koperku tepat di sebelah koper Ginny lalu beranjak tidur

.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bangun dan langsung bersiap. Sebelumnya aku mengirim surat kepada orang tuaku bahwa aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Aku berjalan menuju pantry yang terletak di samping kamar tidurku dan langsung membuat dua gelas coklat hangat. Satu untukku dan yang satunya lagi untuk Ginny. Tak lama kemudian, Ginny berjalan keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di seberang kamarku. Ia sudah memakan dress putih selutut dengan mantel tebal berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu boots berwarna hitam. Entah bagaimana, sejak lulus dari Hogwarts penampilan Ginny berubah. Ia terlihat semakin pintar merawat kecantikannya. Setidaknya itulah yang dia coba ajarkan kepadaku

"Pagi!" ucap Ginny dengan senyuman khasnya. "Kau membuatkan ku cokelat, 'Mione? Ohh.. Betapa baiknya dirimu..Terimakasih!" ucap Ginny yang kubalas hanya dengan anggukan. Aku beranjak dari pantry menuju kamarku untuk mengambil mantel dan koperku. Sebelumnya aku mematut diriku di cermin. Aku mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan skinny jeans dan rambut yang kuikat. Setelah mengambil koper dan mantel aku menghampiri Ginny lalu kami berappareate ke kampus.

.

"Baiklah anak anak. Sebentar lagi akan ada kendaraan yang akan mengantar kalian ke bandara. Sesampainya di sana kalian harus bersikap baik dan sopan. Jaga kelakuan kalian selama disana. Mengerti?" Tanya Professor Goodnight. Kami semua menjawab "Mengerti, Professor"

Kami menunggu kendaraan yang akan mengantar kami ke bandara. Aku duduk di bawah pohon _Maple _sedangkan Malfoy dan Nott sedang berbincang di dekat taman. Aku menutup buku yang sedaritadi kubaca dan berjalan menghampiri Greengrass dan Ginny yang sedang mengambil gambar di taman.

"Granger! Kau mau ikut?" ajak Greengrass. Aku hanya menggeleng, lalu Ginny berkata "Ayolah, 'Mione! Sekali saja!" akhirnya aku menyetujui permintaan Ginny. Lalu kami berbicara tentang model pakaian yang sedang _top _dan masih banyak lagi. Tak kusangka ternyata Greengrass adalah anak yang baik. Pantas saja dia disukai banyak pria.

.

Kendaraan yang kami tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Aku mengangkat koperku yang sangat berat dengan niat akan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi. Ketika aku berjalan menuju mobil besar yang lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai bus itu, tak sengaja aku tersandung dan jatuh. Kurasakan daguku berdarah karena terjatuh tadi. Aku segera bangkit lalu tiba tiba seseorang mengulurkan sapu tangannya kepadaku. Aku terpaku sejenak lalu mengadah untuk melihat siapa orang yang berbaik hati memberikanku sapu tangan.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Malfoy! Demi celana dalam Merlin! Bagaimana mungkin Malfoy yang memberikan sapu tangannya kepadaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Keheningan menguasai suasana selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Malfoy berkata "Kau mau tidak? Kau seharusnya mengambilnya dan mengelap darah di wajahmu yang membuat kau terlihat seperti vampire yang baru saja selesai menyantap santapannya". Aku masih terdiam dan akhirnya menarik sapu tangan itu lalu dengan cepat mengelap daguku. Lalu ku kembalikan sapu tangan itu kepadanya. "Kau pikir aku mau mengambil sapu tangan yang sudah ternodai olehmu? Ambil saja atau kau buang saja sapu tangan itu" kata Malfoy sambil menaiki bus itu.

Aku mengangkat bahu lalu memasukan koperku ke dalam bagasi. Lalu bergegas menaiki bus yang akan membawaku ke bandara.

Di sepanjang perjalanan aku berpikir. _Apa maksud dari sikap Malfoy tadi?_

__aku tau ini masih jelek bnget.. soo.. riview ya :) aku minta pendapat kalian.. sebaiknya ini dilanjutin ato enggak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : they're J.K Rowling's. if they were mine, there will be no RonxMione but DracoxMione haha**

**Chapter 1: Belgium!**

Hermione ternangun ketika bus berhenti. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat bahwa hampir seluruh teman-temannya yang lain masih terlelap. Kecuali Draco Malfoy. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena suara igauan Theo yang duduk di sampingnya sangat mengganggu. Segera ketika bus berhenti, Draco bangkit dan keluar dari bus tanpa membangunkan yang lain. Ketika ia berjalan seketika itu pula iris kelabunya bertemu dengan iris cokelat seseorang. Mereka bertatapan agak lama sampai sang pemilik iris cokelat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hermione!" ucap sang gadis Weasley sambil menepuk punggung Hermione.

"Ada apa _sih_, Gin?" Tanya Hermione dengan raut wajah yang agak kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu? Daritadi kau hanya melamun. Apa kau tidak mau turun dari bus ini?" Ucap Ginny sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya

Hermione hanya diam mendengar ucapan Ginny dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar dari bus.

.

"_Huh_, harusnya aku tahu bahwa hampir mustahil bagiku untuk mengangkat koper yang sangat berat itu darisana. dan sial sekali aku lupa mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dari dalam koper" ucap Hermione menggerutu sambil mencoba menarik kopernya keluar dari tumpukan koper-koper lain.

Baru saja Hermione berusaha menariknya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya dan berkata "Kau memerlukan bantuan, Ms Granger?" suara seorang pria yang begitu lembut di telinganya.

Hermione menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang mau membantunya itu.

Awalnya terlihat sedikit keterkejutan di mata gadis itu. Tetapi lama kelamaan raut wajah terkejut itu berganti dengan seulas senyum manis yang ditujukan untuk pria itu.

"Terimakasih, Nott. Kau baik sekali" ucap Hermione sambil menyingkir agar Theo bisa mengambil kopernya yang terkubur di dalam sana.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, tuan putri" ucap Theo sambil membungkuk. Hal itu menyebabkan Hermione tertawa.

Tanpa mereka tahu sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan kecewa.

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan bagi semua orang, tak terkecuali Hermione. Ia telah berada di ruang tunggu sekitar dua jam dikarenakan pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi di_delay_. Sambil menunggu pesawat tersebut, Hermione mengeluarkan kameranya dan mulai mengambil gambar-gambar di seputar ruang tunggu.

Hermione membidikan lensanya ke segala arah, tap belum menemukan satu pun objek yang bagus untuk difoto. Hermione terus mencari objek yang bagus sampai suatu ketika bidikan lensanya terjatuh pada seseorang yang tengah membelakanginya. Ia bersiap mengambil gambar ketika orang tersebut berbalik dan alhasil Hermione mendapatkan gambar seseorang yang sedang menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Hermione pura pura membidikan lensanya ke arah lain ketika seseorang mendapati dirinya sedang mengambil gambar orang tersebut. Hermione melihat gambar yang sebelumnya dia ambil dan mendapati sebuah gambar yang berisi dua orang pemuda. Yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu berambut cokelat tua. Orang yang berambut cokelat tua itu duduk membelakangi kamera sambil menghadap ke arah jendela. Sedangkan orang yang berambut pirang itu menatap kosong ke arah kamera.

Hati Hermione berdesir ketika melihat foto orang yang berambut pirang tersebut. Ia terkejut ketika mendengar pengumuman konfirmasi pesawat yang akan dia naiki. Hermione segera merapihkan barang bawaannya lalu memakai mantel bulu kesayangannya.

.

Hermione memasuki pesawat dan terbius dengan keadaan di dalam pesawat tersebut. Pesawat itu begitu besar dan begitu bagus. Ia terus berjalan sambil mencari _seat_nya, yaitu 13J. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat barisan dengan nomor 13. Langsung saja ia masuk dan duduk di sudut barisan dekat jendela.

Awalnya Hermione tidak terlalu terkejut karena orang yang duduk disampingnya adalah Astoria. Lagipula mereka sudah mulai akrab. Tapi Hermione hampir saja menjatuhkan buku bacaannya ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah kiri Astoria.

.

_Take-off_ berjalan dengan lancar. Meskipun dengan cuaca yang tidak terlalu bagus tetapi Hermione bersyukur karena sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun petir yang menyambar mereka, dan Hermione berharap tidak akan ada kecelakaan yang menghadang mereka di perjalanan mereka kali ini. Baru saja Hermione memejamkan mata ketika tiba tiba saja pesawat sedikit oleng dan sontak Hermione meremas lengan mantelnya sendiri. Ia sangat takut dengan kejadian seperti ini. Kecelakaan masa kecil yang membuat Hermione mengalami trauma yang cukup menggangu hingga sekarang.

Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak tidur selama perjalanan. Ia melihat ke depan dan menemukan Ginny sudah tertidur pulas di bahu Theo. Lalu ia menengok ke arah kiri dan mendapati Astoria dan Malfoy kini tengah berbincang dengan akrab.

Hermione menutup bukunya dengan tatapan bosan yang sungguh luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa bosan membaca buku. Hermione memutuskan untuk mengamati keadaan di luar dari jendela. Ia bisa melihat gulungan awan hitam di sekeliling mereka. Lalu tiba tiba sekali lagi guncangan yang cukup menakutkan mengguncang pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Hermione hanya dapat memejamkan mata sambil sesekali mengumpat dalam hati mengapa ia harus sepanik ini.

Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Astoria tengah memeluk erat lengan Draco dengan mata yang masih terpejam. dan jelas terlihat bahwa Draco sangat menikmati momen itu. Hermione hanya memutar matanya. Entah mengapa ia tidak terlalu tertarik melihat pasangan yang menunjukan keromantisan mereka di depan umum.

.

Belgia! Itulah satu kata yang memenuhi pikiran kelima mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang kini tengah menunggu untuk dijemput. Hermione mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia memotret taman yang terletak di depan airport dan yang lain lainnya. Hermione juga berfoto dengan Ginny dan Astoria. Tidak lupa ia meminta Ginny untuk menggambil gambar dirinya sendiri di bangku taman.

"Gin, maukah kau menggambil gambarku?" Tanya Hermione

"Kau sudah mulai _narsis, eh?"_ ucap Ginny sambil menyeringai

"Orang tuaku memintaku untuk menggambil gambar diriku sendiri saat berada di Belgia" balas Hermione

"Baiklah" kata Ginny sambil mengambil kamera Hermione dan bersiap mengambil gambar

"Aku hitung sampai tiga ya" kata Ginny memberi aba aba

Hermione langsung memasang senyum yang paling manis menurutnya

"Satu"

*Jepret* kilatan flash menyilaukan mata Hermione.

Seketika itu juga Ginny berdiri dari posisinya semula lalu berjalan ke arah Hermione. "Kau baik baik saja? Mengapa kau mengubah posisimu? Tadi sudah bagus kau tahu"kata Ginny sambil menyuruh Hermione kembali duduk.

"Tunggu. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa sepertinya tadi ada yang memotretku ketika kau menghitung satu" ucap Hermione dengan bingung. Ia yakin bahwa tadi sebelum Ginny mengambil gambarnya ada seseorang yang juga mengambil gambarnya.

Ginny hanya memberi tatapan bingungnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Paling hanya orang iseng" kata Ginny mencoba meyakinkan Hermione.

_Yah, semoga hanya orang iseng yang mengambil gambarku_. Batin Hermione

**Aaaaaa..**

**Akhirnya chapter dua updated juga :D**

**Makasih ya yang udah ngereview**

**CN Bluetory : haha makasih loh udah jadi first reviewer :D aku emang masih banyak banget typo errornya -_- dan mudah2an di chap ini ga terlalu banyak lagi ya :D dan buat penggunaan Mrs/Ms nya makasih banget loh udah ngasih tau disini ceritanya McLaggen itu emang si Cormac.**

**Attachan: makasih sarannya ^_^ mudah mudahan di chapter ini udah berkembang *apanya***

**Ochan malfoy: aku gak bisa janji kalo satu minggu sekal update.. soalnya juga aku harus latihan paskibra buat sekolah aku :D tapi bakal aku usahain deh..**

**Thanks for those who has read my fanfic .. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's. but this story is mine **

**Chapter 2: The Cottage **

Perjalanan ke Universitas Penyihir Belgia adalah perjalanan yang paling membosankan bagi Hermione. Bagaimana tidak, bus ini sangatlah besar untuk mereka berlima. Jadi satu orang menguasai satu barisan tempat duduk yang ada di bus tersebut. Hermione berada di barisan terdepan karena ia yang pertama memasuki bus ini. Ia berdiri dan melihat ke belakang, Ginny sudah terlelap di samping Theo. Entah mengapa sejak di pesawat tadi Ginny menjadi dekat sekali dengan Theo. Sedangkan Astoria telah terlelap dan di barisan akhir terdapat Draco yang sedang mendengarkan musik. Terlihat sesekali Draco mengucapkan beberapa lirik lagu yang ia hapal.

Hermione kembali duduk dan meraba kantong celananya, sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Hermione menarik tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah benda keluar dari kantong celananya. '_Ah. Akhirnya aku menemukan penghapus bosanku'_ ucap Hermione dalam hati. Ia mengaktifkan iPod nya lalu memasang _earphone_ nya lalu menutup matanya perlahan.

.

Perjalanan ini memakan waktu kurang lebih 3 jam. Akhirnya mereka tiba di Brussels, Belgia. Hermione terbangun ketika merasakan tepukan halus di pipinya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Draco sudah berdiri didepannya. Belum sempat Hermione mengucapkan sebuah kata. Bibir Draco terbuka dan terlontarlah beberapa kata dari mulutnya

"Hey, rambut semak. Kau mau menetap di bus ini?"

Ucap Draco lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan bus mengikuti teman-temannya yang telah berada di depannya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan megah dengan beberapa air mancur di samping kiri dan kanan bangunan tersebut. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah bangunan tersebut. Pandangan Hermione terpaku pada sepasang manik cokelat terang yang begitu hangat. Lalu ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pundaknya.

"Rambut semak, jangan melamun! Kau mau dirasuki oleh penunggu bangunan tua ini?" ucap seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku tidak melamun, Malfoy! dan bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu itu? Aku tidak ingin orang-orang memperhatikan kita" jawab Hermione sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Draco yang melingkar dipundaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, _Hermy_?" jawab Draco

"Terserah kau sajalah" jawab Hermione sambil menggerutu. Ia paling tidak suka jika Draco sedang bersikap seperti ini. Terlalu kekanaknan menurutnya.

.

Mereka berlima akhirnya sampai di pintu utama bangunan tersebut. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan setelan formalnya yang berwarna abu-abu menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang, kepada kalian semua. Saya adalah Gwen Beustral. Atau bisa kalian panggil dengan sebutan Gwen. Saya akan menunjukan dimana tempat kalian tinggal untuk satu bulan kedepan. dan karena kalian tiba disaat musim panas akan berkahir. Maka pihak kampus akan menyediakan one week trip yang akan kalian ikuti besok hari" ucap perempuan berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Gwen itu.

.

Akhirnya kami tiba disebuah pondok besar yang terdiri dari dua lantai. Pondok itu sangat besar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam dan berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat. di lantai dasar pondok ini terdapat satu ruang makan, dapur, satu buah toilet yang super besar, dan ruang rekreasi yang begitu nyaman. Lalu aku dan keempat teman-temanku naik ke lantai atas dan berkeliling. di lantai atas ini terdapat lima kamar tidur, tiga diantaranya dilengkapi toilet dan pemandangan yang menghadap ke kampus. Sedangkan dua kamar tidur lainnya mempunyai pemandangan yang menghadap ke danau.

Kami kembali ke ruang rekreasi untuk mengambil barang-barang kami. Lalu tiba-tiba Theo berkata "Tunggu. di pondok super bersar ini terdapat tiga kamar utama dan dua kamar tidur. Jadi, siapa yang ingin tidur di salah satu dari tiga kamar utama tersebut?"

Sontak semuanya langsung mengangkat tangan, tak terkecuali Draco Malfoy

Theo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berucap

"Tidak mungkin empat orang tidur dalam tiga kamar, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita undi saja siapa yang akan menempati tiga kamar utama tersebut?"

Ginny hanya menganggukan kepala tanda ia setuju. Begitu juga dengan aku, Draco dan Astoria.

Theo mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dan pena bulu yang ia bawa. Lalu menuliskan nama-nama kami di perkamen tersebut lalu mengguntingnya dan menggulung potongan-potongan kertas itu.

"Siapa yang mau mengambil undian duluan?" Tanya Astoria

"Aku saja" ucapku berharap aku akan mendapatkan namaku sendiri.

Theo mencampur kelima gulungan kertas itu lalu mengocoknya. Aku mengambil satu gulungan itu lalu membukanya. Hatiku mencelos ketika membuka gulungan itu dan yang tertulis di gulungan itu adalah nama Theo.

"Baiklah, berarti yang akan menempati salah satu dari tiga kamar utama itu adalah Theo" ucap Ginny.

"Siapa selanjutnya?" Tanya Theo sambil memasang senyuman di wajahnya

"Aku" ucap Draco. Lalu ia maju dan mengambil salah satu gulungan yang ada dan membukanya.

Terlihat senyuman kemenangan di wajah Ginny ketika ia membaca namanya tertulis di dalam gulungan yang Draco ambil.

"Well, masih ada satu kesempatan lagi, 'Mione" kata Ginny menyemangatiku

Lalu Astoria maju dan mengambil sebuah gulungan yang ada di dalam tangan Theo.

Saat itu aku berharap pada Astoria bahwa namaku lah yang tertulis di dalam gulungan yang di ambilnya. Namun aku salah, ternyata Astoria mengambil gulungan yang bertuliskan namanya sendiri. Dengan itu Astoria, Ginny dan Theo akan menempati ketiga kamar utama itu untuk satu bulan kedepan.

Aku mengangkat koperku ke atas lalu memasuki sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar yang terletak di seberang kamar Ginny. Aku segera mengeluarkan baju-bajuku dari dalam koper lalu menggantungnya di dalam lemari yang ada di sudut kamar itu.

Kamar yang kutempati ini adalah kamar idamanku. Dengan tembok biru muda yang menenangkan, double bed yang terlihat empuk dengan beberapa bantal yang sudah bisa dipastikan empuk. dan satu buah meja belajar yang terdapat di sisi kiri tempat tidur. Ini sangatlah sempurna!

Aku menutup koperku dan meletakannya di samping meja belajar_ku_ ini, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar Ginny. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Ginny dan terdengar suara Ginny yang menyuruhku untuk masuk.

Kamar Ginny adalah sebuah kamar yang sangat besar berwarna hijau muda. Dengan sebuah tempat tidur yang berukuran queen size yang terletak di tengah kamar itu, di seberang tempat tidur tersebut terdapat sebuah lemari besar berwarna cokelat. Dan disamping lemari tersebut terdapat meja belajar yang berwarna putih.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur Ginny dan merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur itu. Baru sebentar saja aku sudah mengantuk. Aku merasakan mataku semakin berat dan nyaris tertutup saat tiba-tiba Ginny menepuk pipiku.

"Mione, kau baik baik saja? Mukamu terlihat pucat" Tanya Ginny yang langsung duduk di sampingku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur Ginny dan kembali ke kamarku.

Untuk malam itu aku merasakan suhu badanku meningkat.

**Akhirnya.. chapter 2 selesai juga :D.. sengaja dibuat kayak gini biar pada penasaran Hermione kenapa.. walaupuun kyknya para readers udah tahu Hermione kenapa -_-**

**Kyknya kita bakal gak ketemu sampe at least tgl 18. Soalnya menjelang 17 an sekolah lagi sibuk -_-**

**13 ada pesantren kilat , 14 ambassador awards, 15 Gladi bersih di KBRI Singapura, 16 pengukuhan paskibraka 2012 dan tgl 17nya saya paskib ._. **

**Ntr kalo saya update mungkin langsung dua chapter atau enggak satu chapter yang agak panjang.. *maap curhat***

**Atacchan: maaf ya, saya buru2 ngtiknya ._. ntr saya usahain 1 chapter dipanjangin .. mungkin di chapter jalan-jalan mereka akan saya buat Hermione sama Draco agak deket. Masalah Theo tadinya saya pengen mereka ga ada apa apa tapi kayaknya Theo sama Hermi bakal ada apa apa (?)**

**-AdoreblaGirl13 mengundurkan diri..**


End file.
